ICC Champions' Trophy 2017 (Home)
Format # A team plays each other team in their group twice. # The team plays the other teams from the other group once. Opponents for point 2 will be decided randomly. Thus, each team plays a total of '''10 '''matches. Points table Overall Standings Team Pld W L T NR Pts NRR New Zealand 3 2 1 0 0 '''4''' +1.080 England 2 2 0 0 0 '''4''' +0.687 India 3 2 1 0 0 '''4''' -0.163 Sri Lanka 2 1 1 0 0 '''2''' +0.430 South Africa 2 1 1 0 0 '''2''' +0.103 Bangladesh 2 1 2 0 0 '''2''' -0.350 Australia 3 1 2 0 0 '''2''' -0.370 Pakistan 3 0 3 0 0 '''0''' -0.770 Group A Team Pld W L T NR Pts NRR New Zealand 3 2 1 0 0 '''4''' +1.080 India 3 2 1 0 0 '''4''' -0.163 Bangladesh 2 1 1 0 0 '''2''' -0.350 Pakistan 3 0 3 0 0 '''0''' -0.770 Group B Team Pld W L T NR Pts NRR England 2 2 0 0 0 '''4''' +0.687 Sri Lanka 2 1 1 0 0 '''2''' +0.430 South Africa 2 1 1 0 0 '''2''' +0.103 Australia 3 1 2 0 0 '''2''' -0.370 League progression Team Group matches Playoffs 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Q1/E Q2 F IND 2 4 4 ? ? ? ? ? ? ? AUS 0 0 2 ? ? ? ? ? ? ? NZ 2 2 4 ? ? ? ? ? ? ? SA 2 2 ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? SL 0 2 ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? BAN 0 2 ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? PAK 0 0 0 ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ENG 2 4 ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? Win Loss No result Note: The total points at the end of each group match are listed. Match summaries Visitor team → IND (A) AUS (B) NZ (A) SA (B) BAN (A) SL (B) PAK (A) ENG (B) Home team ↓ IND (A) X Match 9 Match 21 Match 32 Match 35 Match 5 Match 30 AUS (B) '''IND'''2 wickets Match 7 Match 4 Match 22 Match 19 Match 33 Match 37 NZ '''(A)''' Match 10 X Match 23 '''NZ'''119 runs Match 27 Match 36 Match 34 SA (B) X Match 11 X X Match 10 Match 29 Match 18 BAN (A) Match 13 X Match 16 X X Match 8 Match 20 SL (B) X Match 14 X Match 31 Match 24 X Match 6 PAK (A) Match 19 X Match 26 X Match 15 Match 17 '''ENG'''7 wickets ENG (B) X Match 28 X Match 25 X Match 12 X Home team won Visitor team won Note: Results listed are according to the home (horizontal) and visitor (vertical) teams. Note: Click on a result to see a summary of the match. Fixtures and results